a sexy valentines
by BAUMember
Summary: a smacked valentines, sexy and smutty...


**A/N. Ok a late valentines story as I was away, but I'm back and will be updating letters of love very soon, I hope you like this one its very sexy and smutty I did warn you..**

Standing in her silk red robe Stella applied her makeup in front of her full length mirror, hearing the bathroom door open she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend Mac, a tiny towel was wrapped around his waist as tiny beads of water sat upon his toned chest.

"You look beautiful as ever" Mac grinned as he stepped behind Stella, "Happy Valentine's day" he whispered in her ear as his hands pulled her closer to him, "Happy first valentines" Stella sighed as she felt Mac's lips upon her neck.

Slipping on hand inside the robe Mac rubbed her nipple making Stella moan, laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, "We can't start this we have dinner reservations" mumbled Stella, "Don't care would much rather eat you" Mac smiled as he looked in the mirror and locked eyes with Stella's. Untying the robe Mac let it fall open revealing Stella's naked body, "Your so sexy" Mac smiled as both his hands groped her breasts, Stella watched his every movement in the mirror, moving back slightly Mac pulled the robe from her shoulders and let in fall to the floor, Stella stood completely naked and smiled as Mac touched her burning skin.

Slowly kissing her neck Mac moved one hand down her back and across her butt giving it a slight squeeze, parting her legs he rubbed his hand over the soft skin gently rubbing her clit, Stella watched as his fingers slipped inside her, a small gasp escaped her lips and Mac curled them and slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb, moving in time with his fingers Stella bucked her hips and started moaning, wrapping one arm around her waist Mac watched as she closed her eyes, moving faster he smiled as Stella started rubbing her nipples, "Oh um Mac" came the soft moans, feeling her muscles clench his fingers Mac knew she was close, rubbing her clit faster he smiled when he felt her juices coat his fingers.

Looking in the mirror Mac smiled as Stella opened her eyes, "You Ok" he whispered, "Yes" came a happy reply as Stella rubbed herself against Mac's erection, "I need you" Mac smiled, bending Stella slightly he removed his towel and rubbed his cock before inserting it into Stella, siding in with ease Mac waited for a few moments, "Mac move please" Stella pleaded, grabbing her hips Mac thrust in and out of Stella at a slow pace, "Faster" Stella demanded, Stella watched as Mac's cock slid in and out of her and his fingers rubbed her clit.

Both watching themselves have sex in front of the mirror was so sexy and turned them both on, "This is so dam sexy, watching you fuck me" Stella smiled at Mac, he pounded faster causing Stella's feet to leave the ground, "Mac" Stella screamed as another orgasm hit, "My turn" Mac smiled, moving them to the bed he lifted Stella's kneed onto the edge and pushed her forward, "Looking in the mirror" turning her head Stella smiled as she watched Mac's cock good deep, she was on all fours, rubbing her clit she forced herself back on to Mac, she knew he was close, grabbing her hips Mac thrust deep into Stella and grunted as his cock started twitching, "Um Stella" came his moan as he exploded in Stella, falling onto Stella's back Mac kissed her shoulders, "I love you" he whispered, "Love you too" Stella replied.

Mac pulled out of Stella and she rolled onto her back, Mac was stood between her legs, "More" Mac asked, to which Stella nodded, lowering his head Mac sucked her clit into his mouth and stuck his tongue deep within her, gripping his head Stella moaned, she was soon screaming his name once again, standing up Mac watched as Stella moved towards him, kissing him before she lowered her head to his cock, licking the length of it she sucked it deep as Mac grabbed her hair, "Gawd Stel amazing" was all Mac could say, Mac thrust into her mouth as she felt him twitch, pulling out of her mouth Mac moved her and quickly thrust back inside her and exploded, kissing her lips they both smiled at each other, "You think we should get all the walls covered in mirrors" Stella smiled, "That could be a good idea" Mac replied as he lay next to her, with the smell of sex in the air I wasn't long before they were at it again, neither of them wanting this valentine's day to end..

**Ok did you like let me know as always thanks for reading...xx**


End file.
